Blofeld's Return
Blofeld's Return is the 25th James Bond movie. It's a sequel to Spectre and will come out in October 2018. Daniel Craig will return as James Bond, Christoph Waltz as Ernst Stavro Blofeld, Léa Seydoux as Madeleine Swann and Dave Bautista as Mr. Hinx. Synopsis After some years, Bond needs to come back. Blofeld has escaped from his prison. The last sign of him was in Stockholm. Bond has to find Blofeld, but first, he needs to deal with Mr. Hinx, who has survived. Blofeld continues with his plans to destroy the world. With the help of 2 other secret agents, Bond has to kill Blofeld once and for all. Plot The story starts in Stockholm where Bond is sent on a mission to find out what Blofeld is planning. James Bond is searching in the harbour of Stockholm, He sees a boat and takes a look at it. The boat seems empty, but Bond finds a hidden door after he pushes a bottle with a ship down. This is a secret working room, Bond takes a look at it and reports it to M. Suddenly, he is attacked by Mr. Hinx that destroys the whole room in his fight with Bond. Bond runs away from the boat and jumps in a smaller one at the harbour, He drives away, but 5 other boats are following him. In the last boat is Mr. Hinx in sitting. All the boats follow Bond. Bond has a got a gadget from Q and shoots a boat that immediately explodes. 2 other boats are near Bond and he uses another gadget of his boat that shoots at a boat that is almost broken and crashes at another one. Only 2 boats are standing and Bond waits when the first one enters him. He simply shoots at it and the boat also explodes. Only Mr Hinx's boat is standing and he drives fastly to Bond. Mr. Hinx also has gadgets and shoots a rocket to Bond that makes his boat explode. He jumps at the last moment to the boat of Mr. Hinx and another fight starts. Bond is winning and Mr. Hinx is unconscious, At the end he throws a bomb on it, Bond escapes in a parachute and the boat explodes, Mr. Hinx is death. After this the title song starts. After the title song, Bond is back in London and we see him with Moneypenny. They talk with each other and Bond goes to M. He says that Bond must find Blofeld and they will send other secret agents to find him too. Bond will meet them on 15:00. After this, Bond goes to Q who is angry because Bond destroyed his boat in Stockholm. However, he gives Bond a new Aston Martin and some other gadgets. James Bond drives away in his Aston Martin and goes to another place in Londen. It's 15:00 and Bond meets 005 and 008. They are other secret agents called Mark Bailly and Natalie Green who also work for MI6. Later, M will comes and say that they must work together to find Blofeld. M shows the secret agents a map with places Blofeld has been. He has been in the Netherlands, Germany, and Luxembourg. Bailly goes to Germany, Green to Luxembourg and Bond to the Netherlands. Before Bond goes the Netherlands, he went to his house where Madeleine Swann is. They still have a good relation with each other. Bond says that he must go to the Netherlands to kill Blofeld. He gives her a kiss and leaves. We see Bond in a helicopter and he lands somewhere in the Netherlands. James Bond brought a package that he opens and his car comes out of it. He goes inside his new Aston Martin and drives to the place Blofeld was. James Bond goes out of his car in a forest, where Blofeld has been seen. The forest seems empty, but out of nowhere Blofeld's new henchmen Mr. Wakar comes. He attacks Bond with a few other men. James Bond kills 2 men and then Mr. Wakar will run to his car. There is 1 other car and 2 motors. Bond goes inside his Aston Martin and drives after them, The 2 motors attack Bond, but when they reach a small river, Bond pushes one of the motors in the water with a gadget in his Aston Martin. The other motors crashes against a tree. The other car is shooting on the Aston Martin, but Bond opens a shield. Suddenly, the 2 cars are gone. Bond is driving fastly to reach them, but suddenly a tree on the way appears and Bond car crashes at it. The other car is standing there and one of the man comes out of their car to see of Bond survived the crash. James Bond is gone. He is standing behind a tree and activates self-destruction on his Aston Martin. The man died and the others runs out of their car. James Bond comes to them with a new Walther PPK he got from Q and shoots at the man, killing them. Mr. Wakar is gone. Back in London, Bond hears that Green and Bailly had not better luck. Bailly's places were totally empty and Green only found some secret things and killed the men that were working there. On the secret things, they see a location in London. The 3 secret agents go to it. When they reach it, they see a secret meeting place where Blofeld is. Bond, Bailly, and Green are inside, but suddenly Blofeld sees them. Blofeld sents quietly man to get them. Although the secret agents fight against these men, they are defeated. The meeting has ended and Blofeld goes to James Bond, Natalie Green, and Mark Bailly. He says hello and arrest them. They go to a place with some machines. Ernst Stavro Blofeld says that they must go in one of the machines. When they are in it, some kind of gas comes out holes and the 3 secret agents fall on the ground. Bond wakes up in some kind of old house alone. Bond walks to the door and goes outside and is in a jungle. He sees another old house that is exactly the same and goes inside. Natalie Green is inside and Bond and she says what they have seen. They go outside and see Bailly hanging on a rope to a tree. Out of nowhere, Mr. Wakar comes and walks to Bailly. He is faster to him than James Bond and Natalie Green. He has a big sword and kills Bailly with it. Bond and Green can't do anything. Mr. Wakar is gone before they even reach the rope. Bailly says that they must promise to kill Blofeld before he dies. Bond also recognized that his Walther PPK is gone. Later, they walk farther and farther in the endless jungle and James Bond finds a broken house with a bed in it. It's too small, but they don't have something else. They talk with each other without finding a solution. Suddenly, Bond has an idea. On the next scene, you see James Bond kissing Natalie Green and they go in the bed. Bond has sex with her and they sleep in the same bed. The next day, Bond and Green go to Blofeld and Mr. Wakar. They do a secret attack. They fight against the man and kill lots of them. Blofeld escapes his plane. Mr. Wakar stays there. After killing all men, Bond picks up a sword in the camp. He runs to Mr. Wakar and they start a sword fight. After fighting some time, Bond fastly attacks and stabs Mr. Wakar in his belly. Mr. Wakar falls death on the ground. Bond and Green go back to London. In London, Blofeld and lots of planes attack the city. Bond and Green have to stop it. Q has brought a new gadget: a plane. Bond and Green go on it. M contact with the British army to help them. Bond and Green use lots of gadgets on their plane to destroy all the other planes. But Blofeld has more planes than they think. Luckily, the British army helps them wit lots of planes that help Bond and Green. They go to Blofeld's plane. James Bond and Natalie Green go inside the plane and kill lots of men. Bond attacks Blofeld and makes him very injured. Natalie Green throws lots of bombs on the plane. Later they leave the plane and escape in their own one. Blofeld's plane explodes and crashes on the ground. Later, M congratulates James Bond and Natalie Green that they have succeeded their mission. Bill Tanner is not sure of Blofeld is sure death and ask that to Bond. James Bond doesn't give an answer and leaves with Natalie Green in their plane. They fly away with the plane on automatic pilot. James Bond has sex with Natalie Green and flies away to a well deserved holiday. Natalie asks James where they go to. Bond says he don't know and the plane randomly flies to something, not knowing that Q can control and see where the plane is. Deleted scenes Spiders in the jungle In this Deleted scene, James Bond and Natalie Green are walking through the jungle and talking a bit. Suddenly, Bond falls in a trap with spiders. All the spiders walk over him and Bond puts them quietly off them. Green gets her gun and shoots the last spiders off Bond. James Bond is shocked and also surprised that she can shoot so good. He has never seen that before and they walk further to Ernst Stavro Blofeld. New henchmen Blofeld search for something that should replace Mr. Hinx. He goes to a weird place sees Mr. Wakar and tells him that he has a job for him, Mr. Wakar accepts it and goes to the Netherlands. This deleted scene was supposed to come somewhere in the beginning of the movie. Lovers Bond goes to Madeleine Swann and tells her that Blofeld is death. Madeleine is very glad that he did this. Bond kisses her and spends some time with her. Thus the scene was supposed to come in the end of the movie. Mark Bailly is jealous In this scene, James Bond is talking with Natalie Green. They talk about what they have seen in the Netherlands and Luxembourg. Mark Bailly is jealous and wants to talk with Green. He walks sadly away. This deleted scene was supposed to come in the middle of the movie. Spending a night together Bond and Green just have had sex and talk with each other. Bond says he has never slept before with someone that is so good in bed. Green laughs and tells that Bond is not her first. This scene was supposed to come in the jungle when Bond and Green sleep in one bed. Cast *Daniel Craig as James Bond/007 *Jennifer Lawrence as Natalie Green/005 *Christoph Waltz as Ernst Stavro Blofeld *Frank Grillo as Mark Bailly/008 *Daniel Brühl as Mr. Wakar *Ralph Fiennes as M *Ben Whishaw as Q *Jeffrey Wright as Felix Leiter *Léa Seydoux as Madeleine Swann *Dave Bautista as Mr. Hinx *Naomie Harris as Moneypenny *Rory Kinnear as Bill Tanner Category:Movies Category:James Bond Movies Category:FranceSwitzerland's Ideas Category:Action Category:Films featuring Daniel Craig Category:FranceSwitzerland's James Bond Trilogy Category:October 2018 Releases